


Ordre du Maître

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Deepthroating, Facials, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 14:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19618366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Sacha prépare un plan depuis maintenant deux ans. Ses fantasmes sont sur le point de se réaliser...Mais quand la situation s'inverse, ce n'est plus la même histoire.../HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE/





	Ordre du Maître

Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux ébènes marchait tranquilement sur un sentier désert, menant à Bour-Pallett. Il s'agissait de Sacha Ketchum; qui retournait à son village natal. Il avait fait le tour du pays de Kalos, en faisant la rencontre de nombreux et différents pokémons.

-J'ai hâte de lui montrer mon nouveau compagnon!

En effet, Sacha avait réussi à mettre la main sur un pokémon très rare, qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps. L'adolescent aperçu les maisons typiques de son village, et se mit à courir en direction de ce dernier; une main tenant fermement une pokéball bleue et rouge.

\-------------------------

Une fois au coeur de Bour-Pallett, ses pensées se bousculèrent entre elles. Mais le jeune dresseur avait une idée bien en tête : Ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter saluer chaque habitant qui l'aperçevait, Sacha courut en direction du laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

Il se retrouva finalement en face d'une porte en bois, où il s'empressa de toquer. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'il n'entende clairement des bruits de pas se rapprocher de là où il se tenait. La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un garçon du même âge que celui aux cheveux noirs.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux châtains dressés vers le haut, de beaux yeux verts; ainsi qu'un visage charmant. Il portait un tee-shirt violet, sa couleur préférée, un jean noir, et des baskets blanches. Au dessus de son haut, reposait une grande blouse blanche de recherche.

-Sacha?

-Salut Régis! Tu vas bien?

Le châtain était assez surpris de voir son ami d'enfance débarquer avec deux jours d'avances, mais lui fit tout de même une accolade. Son éternel sourire narquois apparut sur ses fines lèvres, alors qu'il s'adressait au dresseur.

-Bien, bien....Et toi? Toujours nul en duel?

Régis ne put réprimer un petit rire, en voyant le visage de Sacha réagir aux provocations évidentes de son rival. Alors que celui-ci se moquait de l'attidude du brun, un viel homme arriva derrière lui.

-Allons Régis. Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça.

-Je plaisante juste, grand-père!

Cet homme était le professeur Chen, spécialisé dans la recherche pokémon. Beaucoup le conaissait de loin; notamment pour son idée révolutionnaire de Pokédex. Il adressa un sourire au second adolescent, qui lui rendit.

-Alors Sacha, tu as rencontré de nouveaux pokémons?

Pour réponse, le concerné lui tendit son outil de collecte d'information. Le grand-père de Régis le feuilleta rapidement, avant d'être intrigué par un certain pokémon.

-Sacha? Tu as attrapé u-....

-Sacha! Bats-toi contre moi en duel!

Celui-ci, ayant compris de quoi le professeur voulait parler, se dépêcha d'accepter la proposition de son rival. Les deux adolescents se défiaient du regard, alors que Chen continuait la lecture du Pokédex. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers sa montre, et écarquilla ses pupilles.

-14h25?! Je vais rater mon train!

Ni une, ni deux, l'homme redonna négligemment l'outil au garçon aux cheveux ébènes, avant de s'élancer vers la gare. Ainsi, Régis et Sacha se retrouvaient seuls, prêt pour un combat mouvementé. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le châtain.....

\-------------------------

Désormais dans une petite étendue d'herbe, entièrement cachée par de multiples feuillages, les deux dresseurs avaient chacun un regard déterminé. Cette cachette était la leur depuis bien longtemps : Lors de leur enfance commune, ils s'étaient perdus ici, dans cette petite clairière, maintenant repaire de chacun de leurs affrontements.

-Prêt? Questionna Régis.

-Plus que jamais! Répondit Sacha, un sourire sournois commençant enfin à se former sur ses lèvres.

Le châtain ne dut pas le remarquer, puisqu'il prit en main une de ses pokéballs. Son rival en fit de même, réjouit d'enfin pouvoir réaliser tout ses fantasmes. C'est avec conviction qu'il lança sa pokéball, en criant le nom de celui qu'il contenait.

-Hypnomade!

Le pokemon jaune apparut, son immortelle pendule toujours en main, et ses yeux étroits rivés sur Régis.

-Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire....Lui murmura son dresseur. Hypnose!

Le châtain n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réagir, et lança furtivement sa pokéball.

-Noctali!

Un magnifique pokémon noir à cercles jaunes en sortit, et se plaça devant son adversaire. Une sorte de flash éclaira l'évolution d'Évoli, ainsi que son dresseur. Puis, ce même flash éblouit son rival et Hypnomade.

Régis ouvrit finalement les yeux, et fut surpris de la scène se déroulant en face de lui : Sacha et son pokémon avaient le regard vide, alors que Noctali levait fièrement la tête. Son dresseur mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais comprit soudain une chose capitale.

-Sacha a voulut....m'hypnotiser? Questionna-t-il à lui-même, incrédule.

En apercevant le fin voile argenté recouvrant son pokémon, le petit-fils du proffesseur Chen comprit la situation.

-Miroir Magique, la capacité spéciale cachée de Noctali....Toute attaque de statut est renvoyée à son lançeur....Ce qui veut dire que...Sacha est hypnotisé par moi.

L'adolescent sortit la pokéball du pokémon ténèbre, avant de le rappeller. Ensuite, il s'approcha prudemment de son ami; puis passa rapidemment sa main devant ses yeux, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Cependant, une question sortit inconsciemment de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi vouloir m'hypnotiser.....

-Pour pouvoir réaliser tout mes fantasmes sur toi.

Régis releva la tête à une vitesse fulgurante en se rendant compte que son rival lui répondait. De plus, sa réponse était très....spéciale. Le jeune Chen sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, et décida de questionner une seconde fois l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi m'avoir hypnotisé?

Tel un automatisme, Sacha lui répondit d'une voix neutre.

\- Pour pouvoir réaliser tout mes fantasmes sur toi.

Régis faillit tomber devant la déclaration de celui qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, bien que son entre-jambe avait commencé à réagir à ses dires. Malgré lui, il se surpris à continuer l'interrogatoire.

-Quel...Quel était ton plan?

-Je devais capturer un Hypnomade à Kalos. Puis t'hypnotiser; et ainsi te transformer en un esclave de sexe.

Encore une fois, Régis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En baissa la tête, il remarqua un grand renflement dans son jean noir sérré. Son cerveau fut tiraillé entre deux idées :

D'un côté, sa conscience démoniaque le poussait à profiter de lui, puisqu'il était totalement hypnotisé; et qu'il obéirait donc à chaque ordre, tel qu'il soit. De l'autre, sa conscience angélique lui rappelait qu'il avait en face de lui Sacha-certes mignon-, mais tout d'abord son rival.

Son regard se dériva sur le corps svelte du brun, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait trouver en dessous de ses vêtements. Il détailla son cou aléchant, ses lèvres envoûtantes, son regard de braise, ses fesses fermes; et passa même un coup d'oeil à sa troisième jambe.

Cette fois-ci, il avait fait son choix. Un choix démoniaque, mais à la tentation irrésistible. C'est alors qu'il commença à imaginer chacune des choses perverses qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Son pénis, désormais au plus dure, ne demandait qu'à être libéré de sa prison de tissu. Mais une idée bien meilleure vint en tête du châtain.

-Alors, alors; mon petit Sacha....Tout d'abord, depuis quand as-tu en tête de me faire toutes ces choses sales?

-Cela fait précisément 2 ans et deux mois, depuis mes 10 ans.

-Je vois...T'es-tu déjà masturbé en pensant à moi? Si oui, de quelle manière?

Tout en posant ses questions éxtrèmement osées, mais basique en face d'un pantin, Régis enregistrait chacune des paroles grâce à un objet conçu par son grand-père.

-Oui. Je me suis doigté, branlé et ait imaginé des fantasmes autour de toi.

-Question suivante : De quelle taille est ton sexe en éréction.

-16 centimètres.

-As-tu déjà eut des rapports sexuels?

-Non. Mais je t'ai déjà filmé en pleine douche, en cachant une caméra dans la salle de bain.

-C'est vrai? Demanda le concerné, d'autant plus excité.

-Oui.

-Bien....

Le châtain le questionna encore plusieurs de fois, avant de se décider à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Déshabille-toi.

Sans un mot, Sacha obéit à son rival, et commença à lentement enlever son tee-shirt; laissant apparaître son corps fin aux yeux affamés de l'adolescent. Ensuite, le dresseur de Pikachu ôta ses baskets et ses chausettes, avant de délaisser sa ceinture. Puis, l'organisateur de ce piège érotique fit glisser son jean et son caleçon rouge d'une même traîné. 

Régis détailla ce corps mignon, totalement soumis à son contrôle. En y réfléchissant, il trouvait cette idée très intéressante.

-Très bien. Maintenant, à quatre pattes.

L'adolescent obéit, et prit la position ordonnée. Celui le contrôlant lui prit le menton, et le leva vers lui, faisant face à son visage baigné d'un sourire narquois.

-Désormais tu m'appelleras Maître. Compris?

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien. 

Régis voulut s'asseoir, mais réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise par ici. Alors, il sortit une pokéball de sa ceinture, et la lança sur le sol de terre de la clairière.

-Mr.Mime! Construits-moi un trône. Et une laisse.

Le pokémon optina et se mit à créer ces fameux objets demandés par son dresseur, ignorant totalement la situation du second. Quand ce fut fait, Régis s'assit sur son trône fait de murs invisibles, sa laisse en main; avant de ramener son pokémon.

-Bien, bien. Maintenant, enfile cette laisse.

Il lui tendit cette dernière, que le brun mit, en acquiesant d'un neutre "Oui, Maître". Une fois mise, le Chen observa ce magnifique tableau plus qu'excitant. Puis, il tendit ses deux baskets devant Sacha.

-Retire mes chaussures. Ensuite, tu me lécheras les pieds.

-Tout de suite, Maître.

Il s'éxécuta, ôtant les baskets blanches des pieds de Régis. Il se retrouva en face de chaussettes noires courtes; une odeur de transpiration s'en échappant.

-Assures-toi de tout sentir.

Comme lui ordonna son maître, Ketchum renifla chaque parcelle de tissu. Cette odeur forte s'en échappant partit se loger dans ses narines, alors qu'il était totalement soumis au châtain.

-Parfait. Maintenant, lèche-moi et suce mes orteils.

-À vos ordres, Maître.

Alors, Sacha ôta les chaussettes de ses pieds, et fit face à une odeur ennivrante. Comme ordonné plus tôt, il passa sa langue sur le dessous de son pied droit; remontant lentement vers le dessus, tout en passant par le talon. Les orteils du dominant se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la bouche chaude du dresseur, qui se délécta du goût et de l'odeur si particuliers.

-Bon chien. Travaille sur mon deuxième aussi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le brun opéra similairement sur le pied gauche; léchant chaque recoin possible et inimaginable. Une fois cette douce humiliation subie, le soumis se remit à quatre pattes, sa laisse toujours attachée à son cou.

Régis ria sournoisement devant ce spectacle, et commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Puis, il ôta son pantalon, suivi de près par son haut; laissant seulement son boxer, où un grand relief était visible.

-Maintenant, lèche ma bite à travers le tissu.

Sans remettre l'ordre en question, Sacha approcha sa tête du vêtement, et sortit sa douce langue. Au contact avec le tissu, le châtain frissona de plaisir. Alors, l'adolescent commença à lécher toute la longueur de son sexe; pour l'instant séparée de cette tentation.

-Assez. Suce-moi. Ordre du Maître.

-À vos odres, Maître.

Ainsi, le dresseur de Noctali se retrouva démuni de vêtements, laissant une vue superbe sur son membre dressé de 19 centimètres. Sans remettre en question l'ordre, le brun approche son visage de sa verge; avant de poser sa main dessus.

-Prends-en le plus possible.

-Très bien, Maître.

D'un seul coup, Sacha ouvrit grand la bouche, et y fit entrer le sexe de Régis. Ce dernier gémit d'une voix étouffée, lorsque que son partenaire avala la totalité de son organe en lui; au plus profond de sa gorge. Tel un maître dirigeant sa petite chienne, le châtain appuya sur la tête du brun, le bloquant avec son sexe en lui.

-Bon chien. Maintenant, suce-le.

Sacha entama des vas et viens divins, qui firent frémir le dominant. Tout en tournoyant sa langue dessus, il s'assurait d'accentuer la pression de ses lèvres sur lui.

Alors qu'il se mouvait de plus en plus loin sur le pénis tendu du petit-fils du proffesseur Chen, ce dernier lui agrippa les cheveux; avant de dicter son propre rythme, beaucoup plus stimulant pour lui-même. Tout en tirant la laisse dans sa main, Régis forçait Sacha à sucer chaque partie possible de son membre.

-Hmmm....J-je vais...

Dans un gémissement érotique, l'adolescent remplit la bouche et la gorge du brun d'un liquide crémeux.

-Avales la totalité.

Ketchum obéit, et s'abreuva généreusement de ce liquide au goût si particulier. Devant son visage de soumis, Régis ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pourrait lui faire d'autre.

-Je sais! Allonge toi sur le dos!

L'hypnotisé se positionna de cette manière, attendant patiemment le geste de son maître. C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression sur son visage; lui bloquant la vue. C'était simple : Régis s'asseyait sur lui.

-Lèche mon trou.

Sacha le fit, et nettoya l'entiereté de son anus. Son propriétaire gémit au contact de la langue chaude de son rival; avant de se relever.

-À genoux et ouvre la bouche.

Le brun se positionna de cette façon, tandis que le châtain se masturbait devant lui. Il suffit de quelques allers-retours pour couvrir le visage du soumis de liquide blanc et épais. 

Finalement, Régis se rhabilla, avant de repartir en direction du village; laissant seul l'adolescent, qui sortait lentement de son hypnose. En découvrant son état, il ragea intérieurement; en promettant de se venger.

FIN


End file.
